Temporary Release
by zeynel
Summary: a little lemon MakiRu ! With perhaps a little sequel RuHana in the future... MakiRu Yaoi/Lemon One Shot


Sandra, your MakiRu !!! The fic is special 'cause the characters... Well, you will see...But it's one of the idea I had... And the one I chose to use.

The disclaimers are always the same: I don't own "Slam Dunk" characters, I just use them, they're Inoue's propriety, ect, ect... And don't worry Rukawa: I already wrote some RuHana and I wanna write more of the future !!!

Temporary Release

Rukawa sighed, looking at the sleeping body next to him. Just one night. Just one night to... Find release, to forget the flaming boy... The Do'aho he craved for. To forget this burning need in him, the need to kiss, to touch... to hurt, to make him pay for what he did to him. He had not the right. He had not the right !!! It was not fair... To make him fall in love with him... So badly in love... 

And it hurt, to see him act like a fool for... This girl. Rukawa shivered. It hurt to be look... Like THAT !!! How ironic... The first time he fall in love, and this one hates him. All the girls craved for him, but him... His Do'aho... So, just for one night...

******************************

_FLASH-BACK_

Rukawa jumped... Dunk ! As usual. As usual his Do'aho... His Do'aho... but this GIRL !... He closed his eyes tight, trying to forgot the sudden hurt in his heart. It was no use. Whatever he does... It was no use. The boy hated him. When the only thing he wanted to do himself was to... Kiss him, to caress him, to love him in a way no one could ever match. But the only moments he could touch him was when they fight...

"Do'aho..."

Rukawa sighed. Oh, of course, he could dream of him every night... He was already daydreaming of him all the time... Dream he could spread those long long legs wide open and take him, fucking him again and again and again, fucking him endlessly... But it was a dream. A fantasy.

Of course, he could look at him from under his lashes, when the others thought he slept. Look at him, at his so marvellous body... At his so marvellous naked body, his tight ass, so tempting... He clenched his fist. That was the reason why he prefer stay longer in the evening... To not be with HIM in the shower. Of course, he wanted to train... But he could have done it somewhere else. It would have been simpler for him to train in the park. But he knew he couldn't stay in the shower with HIM. It was too tempting. He knew that, one day, the mask would have fall. He knew he probably... He was human, and wanted so much to touch him... So, one day... Alone with him... He would have rape him. THAT feared him. He didn't want to... He loved him !!! And he didn't want him to look at him with... Disgust. It already hurt so much to be look with hate, like if he was shit... But he knew that, somewhere, his Do'aho admired his basket-ball skills... It was enough... But... He didn't want... He couldn't bear to...

"Pffff... Boy. It's hard, isn't it ? Not being able to touch him. Even if you want it more than anything..."

Rukawa's eyes flew open as he turned to look at the one who spoke, seemingly echoing his more secret thoughts. 

*Maki !? *

Rukawa's eyes widened as he silently fixed the calm Ryonan captain. What... But this one only smiled to him. It was impossible !!! This guy couldn't mean... He couldn't know... 

"This irritating redhead boy. This 'Monkey', as Kiyota call him. Sakuragi..."

"What..."

"You love him."

"..."

"It's obvious. Perhaps not for the others, but... For those who know how to use their eyes... It's obvious." He stopped some seconds. "And it's not an 'innocent' love. You want him. You want to fuck him. Not a so bad choice. He's irritating, but cute. He must be interesting in bed, very hot. I'm sure he's still a virgin... And he's so innocent, despite his loud mouth..."

"What... Do you want. Why..."

Rukawa stopped. He couldn't finish what he had say. He couldn't even think properly. This guy... What... But he didn't seems to be interested in... But he said... He...

"You have exactly the problem I have."

" ??? "

"Exactly the same..."

"..."

"..."

"..." Rukawa suddenly understood. So... He had to ask... "What do you mean ? " 

He speak lowly, this play was annoying him...

"Hmm..." Maki smirked. "You want him. You want a boy and want to fuck him. But you can't. And it's killing you."

"..." Rukawa frowned.

"I think you need release. Or you will crack up."

Rukawa's eyes widened. He couldn't... Why was he... Does it mean... Rukawa raised an eyebrow, waiting for the other to speak, half-knowing WHAT the latter would say.

"I think you have already understand what I mean. That's what you need, after all."

"..."

"So ? "

"You..." He couldn't finish...

"..."

"..."

"Hai. I want you. I want to make love with you. And that's what you need. At least... For this night. Do you agree ? "

Rukawa kept silence during some longs minutes before finally nodding... 

******************************

_LATER_

"Where are we ? "

"My house."

Rukawa nodded. He didn't knew why he finally agree to fallow Maki. Perhaps this one was right. He needed release. At least for this night. and to make love. No. Not love. Sex. With an almost stranger...

Here. The room. The bed was immense... Maki took off his shirt, beginning to undress himself. Rukawa hurriedly turned his eyes away. So. It was... What he wanted, after all. Breathing deeply, he unzipped his pants, imitating the other guy. They said nothing, calmly removing their clothes.

Naked. He was totally, utterly naked. Rukawa turned, facing Maki, waiting him to make a move. The Kainan captain was looking at him with desire in his eyes. So, he had observing his 'strip-tease'.He raised a hand, silently inviting Rukawa to join him on the bed and kiss him fully on the mouth. Rukawa's lips parted as he let the other boy's tongue entered his mouth, exploring it cautiously. He shivered lightly as Maki laid him on the bed, his hands running all over Rukawa's body in a possessive movement.

"Mrrr... Your skin is as soft as a girl's one..."

Rukawa kept silence. He was beginning to felt aroused now... He moaned lightly as Maki took one stiffened nipples in his mouth, sucking, biting it eagerly.It felt good... To let the other touch him, to let this guy caress his body, to let him play with his body like if he was nothing more than a whore. He knew he looked like a whore, to let a stranger touch him like that... He moaned again as Maki slid a hand between his legs, grasping his length almost negligently, letting his fingers play around it...

"Ah ! Aaah..."

Maki smirked. Good... This beautiful boy was now totally his. But now, he wanted him to...

"And your hands and knees..."

Rukawa shivered. What... He moved slowly, letting the other control him and knelt before Maki, his face only a few inches from the other boy's groin.

"Now..."

Rukawa gulped before moving forward. He took Maki's erection in his mouth and began to suck it, repulsively at first but soon he enjoyed it. It was so good to heard the other's moans... If it had been the redhead... Would he... He let his tongue run along the member, biting it lightly, sucking, licking it as if it was a candy... But he couldn't help to gasp when the other began to move his hips, almost gagging him in the process.

"Aah... Aaaah... Perfect..."

Maki moaned. God ! This boy was good... Was it really the first time he was doing that ? He grind his teeth, trying to control himself and slowly introduce one finger in the younger boy's lovely ass. Mrrr... It was so good... To be suck... Mmmmh... Like that... A second finger join the first, then a third...

"Mrrr... Boy... Oh, boy..."

Rukawa was trembling lightly. It felt... Strange. Suddenly, Maki cried loudly and Rukawa shocked as a warm semen filled his mouth. He raised his head, meeting the other boy's eyes. He didn't know why he had fallow him... Why he accepted him... But he let him lean over his body and slid a knee between his legs... He raise his hips, letting the other position himself at his entrance and bit his lips as Maki slowly penetrated him. He nearly cried. It hurt so much !!! The latter began to move, slipping in and out his body, his thrusts more and more violent, more and more fast... Maki moaned as he impaled himself deeper and deeper in the younger boy. He slid his hand between their body to take Rukawa's manhood and help him to enjoy their joining.

"Uh... Maki... I..."

"Tshh..."

The Kainan captain began to increase the peace and Rukawa moaned with pleasure. It felt... It felt... He suddenly cry, arching his back as he emptied himself on the sheets, totally lost in pleasure... Maki collapsed on top on him, exhausted.

******************************

"Hanamichi..." Rukawa murmured.

Had it been a good idea ? He didn't know it. But at least he fulfilled his needs, even if it was only for some days. Or some hours... 

But he had to... Do something. To make a move on the Redhead. One day... Perhaps. If he found the courage to speak to him. Looking at the sleeping form of Maki, Rukawa sighed. Now, he only felt tired. Better to sleep, too.

And so he did.

END

Finnish ! I want comments ! I know, this story is a little different from the others I wrote, especially the lemon part. But remember: There is no love in this story, or at least not between the protagonists of this story. They just... Do it. Just sex. Nothing more. After all, this story is more from Rukawa's point of view and he love someone else. Would I write a sequel, to explain what happened to Maki, Rukawa and Hanamichi ? I dunno... 

I know, somewhere it's not "really" a MakiRu, but I couldn't imagine them as a couple. Or at least, I couldn't imagine them together for more than... One month.

_ZEYNEL_


End file.
